Dreams Do Come True
by Cabobsin
Summary: Rikka and Yuuta have a slow relationship but they always do pull through. After the events of Ren, This story tells the life of Rikka and Yuuta and their love for each other. Takes place after Ren and goes all the way through their adult life. Might change rating to M. Also noticing that the story gets better further along, so don't worry, it gets better
1. Chapter 1: Wake Up Call

Authors Note:

Welcome reader to my story Dreams do come true!

This Story takes place a few years after the events of the ending of Chuunibyou Ren between Yuuta's and Rikka's 3rd year of highschool- Adult life years

And will be told through povs of Rikka and Yuuta with sometimes a 3rd person view

Enjoy the First Chapter

Chapter 1: Wake up call

Normal POV

It was a calm and quiet morning where Yuuta lived: a clear sky, no clouds, bright and sunny.

The sunshine shone through his window, barely missing his closed eyes. He would've been thankful that it didn't wake him, but a soft voice soon thwarted Yuuta's 'deep' sleep.

'If only i was as good as Kumin in terms of staying asleep, maybe i wouldn't be woken up by every single disturbance.

"Yuuta…" The soft voice called out

Yuuta slowly opened his eyes, being awoken by it "Yuuta….." the voice called his name again

as he slowly turned his head toward the he wasn't surprised to see Rikka next to him in bed. It wasn't really unusual due to her constant night terrors she's been having to sleep in his bed because she's too scared to sleep alone.

"What is it?" Yuuta asked softly too tired to completely voice his question. The sunshine shone in his eyes blinding him of Rikka. When his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room he noticed a crucial detail. Rikka was nude. "RIKKA!" Yuuta yelled, shocked.

"Yuuta?" Rikka asked confused about his surprised state.

'Another one of those dreams? Why are these happening to me?' Yuuta thought pinching himself trying to wake up.

"Why are you damaging your outer barrier of skin, Yuuta?" Rikka asked bewildered by his action as she jumped up arms out ready to fight "I get it, the demon has possessed you again didn't it" she stated looking for her umbrella of mass destruction

Yuuta stilled shocked looked up and with Rikkas bound to the rescue, her body was in clear view of Yuuta's eyes, her smooth skin shone in the morning beam of sunlight 'This can't be real'

"Whats going on?" Yuuta asked "Why are you naked?"

Rikka covered herself, embarrassed and quickly jumped down under the covers "Dark Flame Master is without outer wear too"

Yuuta checked himself and correct, he was in the same state

"You don't remember last night" Rikka asked " I will banish you from this world if you can't remember" she said holding out her hand showing off her engagement ring she priorly had received from Yuuta.

It all came back to him. "Sorry, just a little tired." He apologized laying back down thinking about their special contract they enter last night….. well two contracts actually.

Rikka leaned down and gave Yuuta a passionate kiss on the lips. After they broke she placed her head on Yuuta's chest as they both started reminiscing about the events that led them to this moment….

After note:

Thanks for reading my story pls R&R

Flames welcomed as long as they are constructed

Next chapter to be posted shortly after this one


	2. Chapter 2: First Kiss

Authors Note:

Hello readers it is me once again with a new chapter to Dreams do come true!

In the future chapters, I will try to answer any reviews that you guys throw my way

Sorry for poor grammar if there is any. And also sorry for the short first chapter. I'll try to keep my chapters 'long' unless you say you want short chapters.

Well anyways enjoy the second chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuunibyou or any characters in it

Chapter 2: First Kiss

2 years ago.(AU:Under the bridge where ren ended)

"Rikka, I'll only ever have eyes for you." Yuuta said putting his heart in that statement.

"Yuuta!" Rikka exclaimed, latching on to Yuuta with a huge hug that almost sent her and him into the river.

"It may be slow, but we're changing" Yuuta said holding on to Rikka as tight as he could"We couldn't do this last year"

"Yeah" Rikka agreed

Yuuta pulled away from the hug still holding on to her. They stared deeply into eachothers eyes with pure love for one another. As the sun set the couple finally leans in for a kiss.

With only centimeters between their lips, Yuuta's phone broke the romantic moment between the two.

'Almost' Yuuta thought disgruntled and answered the phone

"Chimera Did?" Yuuta asked shocked

"She had babies, yes!" Kuzuha answered obviously as shocked as they were.

"WHAT!?" Yuuta and Rikka yelled in unison

"Come home quick!" Yuzuha commanded hanging up the call to tend to Chimera's newborns

"Babies!?" Rikka confirmed "Oh Chimera Mark 2!" Rikka's eyes glowed with excitement

"Not just Mark 2," Yuuta corrected pulling up a photo, showing it to Rikka "No, we've got Mark Seven!" Rikka looked and sure enough, seven cats (Including Chimera) were in the photo

"Chimera has summoned reinforcements in the form of a Beast army!" Rikka excitedly stated

"Hold it!" A disgruntled voice commanded behind them "You'd better not end it there."

Rikka and Yuuta turned around to see Nibutani, Kumin, Dekomori, and Sophia were standing there

"Why are you so mad?" Yuuta asked, confused on their enraged all except Kumin that is, who is just happy to be there. "And were you guys watching us?"

"DO IT!" Nibutani commanded the couple angrily"We've been trying for forever to get you here!"

"No, but 'do it'?" Yuuta asked

"A dirty phrase for a dirty mind" Dekomori stated sticking her tongue out at Nibutani

'We have to get out of this' Yuuta thought

"Yuuta, RETREAT!" Rikka exclaimed grabbing his hand as they both made a run for keeping ahead of the angry mob behind them.

A few minutes later the couple found themselves hiding from Nibutani and the others in an alley.

"I think….they are gone…. now" Yuuta stated, out of breath from all the running he just did.

"I don't…...sense th-their energies nearby….either"Rikka confirmed, also exhausted from running "It's safe to return to our base"

"Shall we?" Yuuta asked holding out his hand waiting for Rikka.

"Sure" Rikka accepted taking a hold of Yuuta's hand, slightly blushing as they walk out of the alley way toward home.

*15 minutes later at home*

Yuuta, Rikka! Hurry, Quick!" Yuzuha yelled desperately needing assistance with the kittens.

"Right, come on Rikka" Yuuta said motioning to come help as he ran towards his sister and the kittens.

"I'm gonna need to test them for dark energies planted by the society" Rikka demanded walking over to the kittens.

CHOP

"There will be no experiments done on these kittens!" Yuuta exclaimed after bopping Rikka's head. "Now help us control these cats"

After a few minutes of frantically trying to calm the kittens down, they fell asleep while the three teenagers admired the cuteness of the bunch.

"They're so cute"Yuuta admitted petting a brown and black spotted kitten.

"Aren't they?" Kuzuha agreed also petting on in her lap which was pure white." But they take a lot of effort to keep under control"

"It's worth it because now these will become amazing reinforcements for the great Chimera, they will help him in battle" Rikka stated, playing with the only awake pure black kitten with one of Chimera's cat toys"I will train them myself"

The statement earned her one of Yuuta's signature chops to the head "You will do no such thing" Yuuta said "Besides, they're not even old enough to run let alone fight alongside you in your battles"

"I wonder how this happened." Kuzuha said, pondering to herself

"What do you mean?" Yuuta asked rubbing his head

" I mean, Chimera doesn't go out much, how did these kittens happen?" Yuzuha asked

Yuuta thought for a moment

"Well, there are a lot of cats around here, it wouldn't surprise me if one of them sneaked in and had their way with Chimera." Yuuta answered

"Had their way?" Rikka asked, confused by the 'unusual' phrase Yuuta said " What does that mean?"

"NOTHING, just...nothing!"Yuuta quickly replied not wanting to talk about that"It means nothing"

"Did they do something to Chimera,I KNEW IT!" Rikka yelled, jumping into her fighting stance with umbrella out ready to fight.

SMACK! Yuuta hit her on the back of the head. " Stop that, you'll wake up the kittens" Yuuta said shaking his head.

"Sorry, Yuuta" Rikka apologized

"Well, I'm going to bed" Kuzuha said heading towards her room. "Goodnight"

"Night" Yuuta said waving to her

"Dark Flame Master" Rikka said "I've been needing help these days, they are getting stronger, reinforcements like these would be very good for my fights!" Rikka exclaimed not realizing what she just said.

"Uuuhhhh"Yuuta said turning his head toward Rikka, mouth open in shock."What…...was….that?"

Rikka looked at him confused, then soon realized her mistake, and averted her eyes. Both of them blushing a thick awkward silence roamed around the room

Rikka broke the silence"My HP and MP need replenishing, I'm going to bed" Rikka quickly said running into her room blushing.

'A bad situation huh' Yuuta thought to himself' I can't believe she didn't realize what she said until I had to tell her'

'Well, I'm hungry' Yuuta thought heading to the fridge while his stomach growled at him.

Pulling out a sandwich, Yuuta munched on it generously. After he was done he headed to his bedroom. But a scream stopped him.

"HELP ME"Rikka screamed from her room.

Yuuta quickly opened the door to her room and walked in "What is it?" he asked

"Sorry, just demons of my sleep" Rikka replied out of breath due to the scare

"Oh night terrors, well then good night" Yuuta said, walking out of the room

"Wait"RIkka stopped him

"What now?"Yuuta said irritated

"I have a low percentage of falling back to the world of slumber so…."Rikka started asking obviously embarrassed to complete it."Could i join your journey to it then?"

'Sleep with me? in the same bed?' he thought" Su-Sure Rikka"he answered 'Only for her'

"Thank you" Rikka thanked getting up and following Yuuta to his room.

"You get the right side" Yuuta stated as he climbed into the covers.

"Ok" Rikka agreed walking to the opposite side laying down with her back facing Yuuta. They were both blushing insanely.

They laid there for minutes trying to sleep and Yuuta was finally falling into it when, once again Rikka stopped him."Yuuta?" she asked

"What?"Yuuta replied

"Did you mean what you said under the bridge" Rikka asked waiting for his response

"Of course, Rikka" Yuuta answered "You're my one and only, I love you" Yuuta said truthfully

A smile came across Rikkas face 'What a beautiful smile' Yuuta thought

"I love you too, Yuuta" Rikka said moving closer to him"We never did finish, our contract did we." Rikka asked moving her face close to his

"What contract?" Yuuta asked too confused to remember.

"This one" Rikka answered leaning in until her lips collided with his which turning into a passionate kiss.

Rikka snickered after they broke 'Our first kiss' they thought in unison

Rikka put her head on his chest and fell asleep

That was the moment, Yuuta realized, he was going to marry this girl someday.

End

Finally, I've corrected the animes wrong and got them to kiss

They are my favorite couple

Anyways there's a longer chapter for you

Pls R&R and I'll do my best to complete the next chapter

BYE


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast and Stalkers

Authors Note:

Welcome readers to the third chapter of Dreams do come true

Now I know I've been updating this fast but I've got so many ideas to put on paper

Well anyways here you go

Disclaimer:I do not own anything

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3:Breakfast and Stalkers

It was a monday morning in Japan, which meant both Yuuta and Rikka would have to go to school again…..and probably be bombarded by the other members of the club who desperately wanted to know about what happened yesterday.

Weirdly, Rikka was the first to get up. The sunshine was at fault, getting in her eyes through a slit in the blinds of the window. She slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them to adjust to the brightness of the room.

But there was something wrong, she wasn't in her own room. Confused she almost jumped out into attack position but realized she was in Yuuta's room due to the 'invasion of her head' aka night terrors. Rikka sighed.

Still in one of Yuuta's shirt for pajamas, she headed toward her bedroom to get changed into her school clothing. 'I'm going to leave Yuuta to fight the demons of his sleep for a while longer' Rikka decided walking out of her room.

*Growl*

'I need replenishment of the stomach' Rikka deduced walking over to the kitchen and with everyone else asleep, she was forced to make breakfast herself.'Maybe Yuuta and Yuzuha would like something too….. but this time something out of their spell book' Rikka thought reaching for their recipe book.

Usually, whenever Rikka made food it would be a rancid 'potion' frog legs included, but last time she made that for Yuuta, she got a quick chop to the head and was forced to eat the 'evil devel round red fruit of death' aka tomatoes.

So, not wanting a repeat, Rikka decided to make hash browns, eggs, and bacon for Yuuta and Yuzuha. After gathering all the ingredients she put it on the stove on mild heat, which she mistakenly put on high the last time and almost burnt the place down. After it was done the fresh smell of food stormed through the house.

The next to wake up was Yuzuha, who waltz into the kitchen, looked around and said"Oh, I guess i don't need to make breakfast, Yuuta must of made it."Yuzuha said to Rikka

"Actually, I made it" Rikka corrected pointing to the apron she was wearing."Would you like to have your fire magic repeler back?"

"You made this?..."Yuzuha looked at Rikka then at the food then back at Rikka."Whats in it?"

she asked obviously remembering last incident.

"What it told me to put in it"Rikka replied pointing to the recipe book"The potion recipes in there are very intricate"

Yuzuha made a skeptical face

"Here,"Rikka said putting a plate of food in front of Yuzuha"Try my concoction and I'll wake up Yuuta!" Rikka commanded running towards Yuuta's room

"Yuuta!" Rikka said shaking Yuuta, trying to wake him up from his slumber

Yuuta's eyes slowly opened, looking toward Rikka"What?"

"It's time to get out of the slumber dimension"Rikka stated "Plus, your morning nourishment is ready."Rikka said jumping up and down excitedly

"Okay I'm getting up" Yuuta said sitting up stretching out his arms"You know I told Yuzuha that she didn't have to make breakfast this morning, I said I would today"

"She didn't make it" Rikka stated "I did."

Yuuta slowly turned his head toward Rikka with a scared look"YOU DID WHAT!"

Yuuta screamed jumping out of bed toward the kitchen 'Please be no fire' Yuuta hoped as he made his way to the 'crime scene'

But to his surprise there was no fire, but instead a very happy Yuzuha munching on Rikka's apparent food masterpiece.

"You...made something normal?"Yuuta asked

"Yes,I was awoken by the ray of the sun god and had to make a potion of health using your spellbook" Rikka answered pointing towards the recipe guide"I decided to make you guys a little nourishment as well"

"Wow,Rikka, You did good on these eggs!"Yuzuha praised,"How did you get them so tasty"

"Oh, I used leftover pork blood to fry them instead of vegetable oil"Rikka said

"She means Bacon grease Yuzuha,"Yuuta corrected seeing a sigh of relief from Yuzuha as she swallowed the last bit of food she had

"Thank you Rikka" Yuzuha thanked as she went into her room to get ready for school

"Wow, I'm guessing you learned something from your sister after all"Yuuta stated "Are you going to follow in her footsteps to become a chef?" Yuuta asked as he got a plate of the food

"No, the priestess' footsteps are not meant to be followed"Rikka answered

Yuuta sat down at the table and looked at Rikka "What do you want to do in the future then?"

Yuuta asked taking in a bite of Hashbrowns followed by a slice of bacon "I mean, what do you want your life to be?"

Rikka took a battle pose "Fighting against the organization of course!" Rikka stated waving her umbrella around.

"Other than that"Yuuta clarified sipping on his Orange Juice.

Rikka thought for a second."I'm not sure exactly,but I'll be happy as long as it's with you, Dark Flame Master."She said smiling

"Sounds good to me" Yuuta said smiling back

"Thanks for the meal, good job Rikka" Yuuta said, patting her on the head." I'm going to get dressed to go to school."

"Okay"Rikka replied

After School in the club room

Rikka and Yuuta were sitting at the table doing homework while Kumin was sleeping next to them when Nibutani & Dekomori burst through the door of the clubhouse

"AHA!"Nibutani yelled as she walked in"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"Yuuta asked, startled by her yelling

"I knew you would do this" Nibutani said shaking her head

"Do what?" Yuuta asked still confused on the situation

"Have your first kiss with each other without us being there, HOW RUDE" Nibutani yelled"And in bed too."

".."Yuuta was about to interrupt but she continued

"And when have been sleeping with each other!"Nibutani asked enraged

Yuuta looked at Rikka who was deathly embarrassed, she looked as if she was about to faint

Now it was his turn to be mad.

"I'm rude? How about spying on us? Taking everything we do out of context and embarrassing us? You are always being a nosy nuisance"Yuuta yelled

"uh"Nibutani started

"You don't deserve to see us kiss,"Yuuta yelled.

Rikka was so happy right then, even through her embarrassment, she was happy he was willing to get mad at someone because she was embarrassed.

"OKAY FINE!We'll stop spying on you guys"Nibutani & Dekomori said

"Good,now how did you see us, we were inside?"Yuuta asked

"We used our enhanced vision on the top of the neighboring tower to see into your dimension"Dekomori answered

"She means we used binoculars to look into your window on the roof of the next door apartment building"Nibutani clarified

"Oh,I'll ask them to boost security for stalkers then." Yuuta said taking hold of Rikka's hand"We need to go home"

"I"M NOT A STALKER!" The couple heard Nibutani scream as they walked out. But on there way out of the school, they were stopped by Dekomori.

"Master, don't I get to see the contract that you forged one time."She asked pleading "Then I'll stop being persuaded by fake summer to spy on you"

"Absolutely not" Yuuta said

"Wait, this is my servant, she's been good enough"Rikka said

"But here?"Yuuta couldn't believe this,Rikka was going to kiss him in public just for Dekomori's enjoyment.

"Are you su-" Yuuta's statement was cut short due to a pair of soft lips colliding with his mouth.

'OH YES" Dekomori thought letting the scene unfold

They both soon forgot that a certain person was watching and became unusually passionate for their relationship.

Yuuta pushed Rikka against a wall forcing more power into the threw her arms around Yuuta as he ran his hands through her hair, playing with her side ponytail.

He rubbed his tongue across her teeth, asking for entrance. Allowing it with hesitance, both their tongues started exploring each others mouths impatiently.

They soon broke the kiss and looked at each other, then at Dekomori, who was blushing like crazy.

Then all of the sudden, everything became embarrassing for Rikka and Yuuta but more for Rikka, as she took off running.

'Why did I just do that with Yuuta, but it felt good…' Rikka thought

"RIKKA"Yuuta yelled running after her

Still blushing like crazy Dekomori felt a tap on her head "They sure are something, aren't they"

Nibutani asked from behind.

"Yes, It's like Master and Dark Flame Master were meant for eachother" Dekomori agreed

Nibutani smiled"They sure do love each other." She said"Let's finish up our game of cards"

"You're on Fake Summer"Dekomori said running up towards the club room

"You're never going to change, are you Sanae?" Nibutani said running after her

"Never!"Dekomori answered

They both knew that deep down. They were each other's best friends.

End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How did you think?

What was Rikka thinking doing that in public

Was it good or bad

Pls R&R and I'll Post again


	4. Chapter 4: Not in Public

AU:

AU:Means author's note btw at least in my story

Disclaimer:I don't own chuunibyou

Thanks you guys for the reviews…. at least the three of them lol.

Review answers:

TheGhost: I Know right, hopefully I didn't make it too intense for ya lol

JackFrost:IKR, that made me mad too,thanks for reviewing

Also, I've revised the third chapter a bit so it's slightly different from before.

Anyways, back to the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: Not in Public

"Rikka?!"Yuuta called out, looking around his surroundings 'Damn, where is she' Yuuta pondered

'Why'd she have to run off 'Yuuta thought walking by his apartment. 'Let's see, I've checked the house, the bridge, where else could she have gone to?' he thought

'I know, maybe she is by the river!' he deduced. With this conclusion, Yuuta made his way to the canal.

Sure enough, Rikka was there, trying to skip rocks on the water. Yuuta slowly approached Rikka. He saw as she tried and tried again but failed to skip the rock successfully along the put his hand on Rikka's shoulder, who jumped out of fright of his sudden appearance.

"You need to find a flat rock." Yuuta stated finding, a perfectly flat rock near him. He picked it up."Then you have to toss horizontally across the water like a frisbee" he said as he successfully skipped a rock by 4 hops.

Rikka looked around found a rock like Yuuta described and threw it like he said. Her face lit up as the stone bounced three times across the water."How did you figure out this technique?" Rikka asked.

"Mostly time, I would skip rocks every time I needed to think about something"Yuuta stated looking at Rikka."That's why you're here."

"We need to initiate a vocal communication about the prior events," Rikka stated obviously wanting to talk about what happened between them earlier

"Yes"Yuuta agreed"I need to apologize….I'm sorry about embarrassing you back there, I kind of went too far" he admitted

"No, I was the one who wanted to show servent our bond together" Rikka stated blushing"But, it did get a bit too intense"she also admitted

"Fine, no more kissing like that yet."Yuuta said "I wasn't thinking…"

"Only at our base"Rikka said quietly

"What?" Yuuta asked, not hearing what she said

"Kissing like that is okay at our base," Rikka said "I just don't feel comfortable doing that in public, Yuuta. Okay?"

"Okay."Yuuta said. admiring the sunset over the horizon. "A little ironic though."

"Ironic?How?" Rikka asked, confused.

"I mean, just a few days ago you said we were going to slow but now you don't like going fast" Yuuta clarified, laughing a little"I just find it funny"

"Isn't there an in between?"Rikka asked

"Average speed, I guess"Yuuta answered

"But I don't want average"Rikka said"Tyrant's Eye is more than average."

"Okay, well let's just say we're both moving fast and slow…...we just go with the flow, fast sometimes, slow at others." Yuuta re clarified

"Sounds like a plan"Rikka said laying down in the grass, the setting sunlight shining on her skin and making her golden contact glow. ' Beautiful' Yuuta thought

"Why aren't you wearing your eyepatch?" Yuuta asked, just noticing its absence.

"I needed Tyrant Eye's guidance"Rikka replied

"Okay" Yuuta said, standing up and offering his hand "We should head home, it's getting dark"

"Sure" Rikka agreed taking his hand to help herself off the grass

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the apartment

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome, back" Yuzuha greeted them as they got into the apartment "A little late are we, why is that?"

"Something needed to be dealt with" Yuuta answered, yawning. "We're going to bed"

"What about dinner?"Yuzuha asked

"We had our evening replenishment in the club room in the form of raw fish wrapped in sticky grains"Rikka answered walking into her room to put on her pajamas AKA one of Yuuta's shirts.

"Okay, I'm going to do that too"Yuzuha said walking into her own room to sleep

After changing into their pajamas, Yuuta and Rikka slipped into their shared bed together with Yuuta facing Rikkas back as she leaned into him as they cuddled.

Rikka turned over and gave a passionate kiss on the lips, a kiss similar to the one they shared in front of Dekomori.

After they broke for air Yuuta asked"I thought you were too embarrassed to kiss me like that?"

"We aren't in the mortal dimension, we are protected by the all powerful barrier known to most as privacy, where I am free to express my emotions" Rikka explained

"Than you wouldn't mind giving me another one?"Yuuta asked grinning

Rikka smiled. Leaning in to give Yuuta a long, deep french kiss. " Not at all, Dark Flame Master"

END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was that good, I'm proud of this chapter myself but be free to criticize it in reviews as long as you are constructive with your responses

pls R&R

Good night ,see you next chapter !


	5. Chapter 5: Silent Night

Disclaimer: I do not own chuunibyou

Hey everyone, back again with another chapter of Dreams do come true

Sorry if there is any OOC ness in the story, I'll try to keep as realistic as possible

This chapter is going to jump ahead a bit to the last few weeks before Rikka and Yuuta's second year of highschool ends

Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter:5 Silent Night

December 1st

It was late afternoon, 5 pm to be exact, 30 minutes until the school would shut down and all clubs would have to separate for the day. Along with that, it was snowing outside, leaving layer upon layer of snow draped on the walkways. A girl was looking out the window of her clubroom, lost in thought that had no meaning.

CHOP!

A firm hit to the top of her head took her out of her daydreaming"Ow, That hurt Yuuta."the girl complained,rubbing her head. She looked at Yuuta who was sitting next to her.

"Then stop getting distracted, Rikka." Yuuta said, slightly frustrated."You have to study or else you might fail your final." he pointed at the calendar, showing that finals were the next week.

"Sorry."Rikka apologized ,continuing to study her math textbook.

Nibutani had to do something for Drama club and Dekomori was sick so it was just the two and one other.

Among the two, Kumin was also in the club room, awake which was unusual for her. She was flipping through brochures for colleges, skimming through to find the best pick.

"Any of those colleges peak your interest Kumin?" Yuuta asked

"Only one of them, Keio University, in Tokyo." Kumin answered

"What are you majoring in?"Yuuta asked

"Polysomnography, study of sleep"Kumin answered smiling" They have the best sleep department of any university."

'I should have known' Yuuta thought

"Wait, there's a sleep department?"Yuuta asked

"Yes, there is a lot more to sleeping than you know,"Kumin replied yawning"I'm going to their tour later tonight"

"I don't think you are going to be able to do that today Kumin." Yuuta said pointing at the tv that they had placed in the clubroom a week prior."The weather channel just reported a blizzard in our area"

"A blizzard?" Rikka asked grabbing her umbrella"There must be a level 8 ice mage nearby, Tyrant eye will deal with this" she started running toward the door but ran into another member of the club

"Isshiki?"Yuuta asked seeing that he was sweating, probably from rushing to the clubroom

"What are you guys still doing here, everyone else left to get out of the blizzard!"Isshiki stated, panicking

"Really?"Yuuta asked grabbing his backpack"Lets get going then"

"Okay, come with me"Isshiki commanded running out of the room with Kumin and Yuuta close behind, but before Yuuta got out of the door, Rikka tugged on his shirt

"What is it Rikka, we need to leave."Yuuta said irritated

"I need to find the jewel you gave me, it's important"Rikka said "Help me find it?"

"It can wait till tomorrow, we don't have time"Yuuta stated

"Please, Yuuta"Rikka persisted giving Yuuta the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" Yuuta agreed attempting to find the black necklace he had given her on her birthday

10 minutes later it was found and the two ran towards the exit only to find it frozen.

Isshiki was desperately trying to open it from the outside. Giving up he took out his phone and called Yuuta.

"What happened?"Isshiki asked

"Rikka couldn't find something so we had to look for it before we came."Yuuta answered

"Well I can't seem to open the doors so I'll get help"Isshiki said before hanging up and running off while Yuuta and Rikka were stuck inside the school

"Rikka, we can't leave until Isshiki gets help, the doors frozen."Yuuta said

"Don't worry, I know plenty of strong fire spells,"Rikka reply hitting the door with her umbrella.

SLAM

Yuuta's hand gave her a chop"Don't, you might brake the umbrella" He said

"Fine" Rikka said, putting her teal umbrella away,defeated. Back at the club room they sat down, turned on the TV and waited.

An hour goes by of the two watching tv and making conversations while waiting for help. Yuuta looks at the clock 'So much for help' Yuuta thought ' It's already almost 8:00 pm'

"Well it looks like we're going to be here all night"Yuuta said "Alone.."

They both blushed. Even though they live together, being in this situation was unusual for them, making it embarrassing for them.

"I'm glad we are in here instead of out there in the cold"Yuuta said breaking the silence."I bet Isshiki is freezing his ass off."

Rikka giggled "Yeah, a level 1 vocaloid like that wouldn't stand a chance against a freeze spell"

she explained

"Just be glad we have this heater under the table."Yuuta said taking complete advantage of the club's heating system.

Then it went dark

"AH, Yuuta!" Rikka exclaimed "Where are you" she asked looking around.

"Over here,"Yuuta called out "The one time you don't bring your night vision goggles"

"I'm ill prepared"Rikka replied crawling towards Yuuta's voice. Reaching out, she felt his arm and sat next to him

"Hey, there is this rumor that there is a fireplace in the teacher's lounge."Yuuta said

"Really?"Rikka asked

"I'm not sure if it's true but do you want to chance it?"Yuuta asked"But how are we going to see anything to get there?"

"I have an infinite torch in my bag."Rikka said pulling out a flashlight"It's finally becoming usefull"

"OK, ready to go?"Yuuta asked standing up and turning on the flashlight

"Yes"Rikka replied taking Yuuta's hand

"Let's hurry, because the cold air is seeping in due to the lack of heater"Yuuta said hurrying towards the teachers lounge.

"Those SOBs, they're living large!"Yuuta exclaimed looking around the lounge. Armchairs, coffee makers, two refrigerators, a microwave, a futon to sleep on."I guess we know where the school budget goes now"

"Yes, all the currency that isn't used to fund the society is being used here" Rikka stated

"What are you on about?"Yuuta asked as he spotted the rumored fireplace"Look there it is! The rumors are true!"

Yuuta looked around until he found the gas nozzle and a match. Yuuta slowly turned the gas nozzle until a slight hiss was heard. Then he struck the match and threw it in the fireplace.

"Wow"Rikka said, mesmerized by the flames "Why doesn't it need logs to burn?"Rikka asked

as they both sat in front of it.

"It's a self sustaining fireplace"Yuuta replied staring at the flames that were dancing around.

"A magic fireplace"Rikka stated as she took off her eyepatch to get a better look at the flames.

"No, it just blows gas continuously"Yuuta corrected

"oh"Rikka said

Rikka started shivering still along with Yuuta joining her in the shaking.

"You still cold?"Yuuta asked

"Yes"Rikka answered

"Well, luckily i grabbed some of Kumin's sleeping supplies"Yuuta said holding up two pillows and a blanket

"Unfortunately there is only one blanket," Yuuta said, holding the blanket up."Would you like to share it"

Rikka blushed,"Sure" she answered scooting closer to Yuuta

Yuuta pulled the blanket over them so that they were both wrapped inside the blanket as if they were in a cocoon made exclusively for them as they watched the fire.

Rikka put her head on Yuuta's shoulder."I'm sorry I got us stuck here" Rikka apologized "Tyrant's eye is weak today."

"It's okay, I enjoy being alone with you."Yuuta replied smiling at Rikka, noticing how beautiful she was in the dim light of the fire. Her mismatched eyes both shined brightly, making anyone who would see them immediately become happy.

"Me too"She replied focusing on the fire.

She wasn't just cute anymore, she was gorgeous to Yuuta.

"You're beautiful, you know that"Yuuta said making her head turn towards him with a surprised look on her face.

"Really?"Rikka asked blushing

"No, you're more than beautiful, you're perfect."Yuuta corrected himself smiling even more.

"Yuuta,"Rikka exclaimed throwing her arms around him, pulling herself closer. With their faces only inches apart, they closed the gap kissing passionately.

In an effort to deepen the kiss, Yuuta held her as he picked her up and carried her so that she was against the wall, and both her legs around his waist for support as their tongues fought for the dominance of their caverns they called mouths.

Losing balance, Yuuta fell backwards onto the couch, and with this motion, Rikka was practically straddling Yuuta while still kissing.

To assert dominance, Yuuta turned both of them over so that he was on top, leaning farther into the kiss.

They soon broke the kiss to get some of the oxygen they've been deprived of. They returned back to their blanket. And wrapped themselves in it again cuddling together. "I love you, Dark Flame Master."

Rikka said, nuzzling her face into his chest with her head fitting under his chin like a puzzle piece

"I love you too,Wicked Lord Shingan" Yuuta replied as they fell asleep next to the burning fire.

Meanwhile….

"What do you mean, stuck?" Nibutani asked in the group call between her, Dekomori, Isshiki, Kumin, and Satone.

"The blizzard froze the doors, they've been stuck in there for about 3 hours!" Isshiki exclaimed

"Then why didn't you call us earlier?!" Nibutani asked angrily.

"I had no service…"Isshiki justified

"HAHAHA" a familiar laugh broke out"The power of Magical Demon Girl will set hero and The wicked lord free!" Satone exclaimed hanging up to rescue the two.

"Hey, Its my master I'm the one that needs to save her"Dekomori said also hanging up.

"Isshiki, Kumin." Nibutani started"Go home before you get frostbite"

"Yes ma'am" Isshiki said hanging up.

'Okay time to set those two free' Nibutani thought rushing outside toward the school.

Nibutani was not greeted by Satone and Dekomori hitting the doors worthlessly. Instead there was a guy, who didn't seem happy to be there, lock picking the door.

"Oh, so you hired a locksmith to open the doors?"Nibutani asked, walking in behind them

"Actually, this is the family's _personal_ locksmith" Dekomori corrected

'Personal locksmith? Is she that Rich' Nibutani thought

Once the doors opened, the trio burst in and ran into the clubroom, where the two victims were nowhere to be seen.

"HAHA, a clue!" Satone laughed, pointing at a trail of blue crystals.

"Master must have left this trail here for us to follow."Dekomori concluded

"Or, Rikka didn't realize that these were falling out of her pocket"Nibutani corrected

"Either way, we must follow."Satone said following the trail of rocks with the other two closely behind

"In here?"Satone said bursting into the lounge where the trail led.

"Wow, guess the rumors were true."Nibutani said looking around

"Master! There is master!" Dekomori exclaimed pointing towards the couple who were laying together.

"Hey Lovebirds, GET UP!"Nibutani yelled and slowly the two sleepyheads opened their eyes, and realized there were eyes on them,six eyes in total. And also the fact they were basically spooning.

The both shot up blushing."What are you doing here?" Yuuta asked

"To save you hero!"Satone exclaimed

"Satone?" Yuuta asked

"Along with you, master!"Dekomori said

"Dekomori?"Rikka said

"Isshiki said you guys were in trouble, didn't expect to come across you two spooning each other" Nibutani said

"NIBUTANI" Both said in unison

"Anyways, the exits open and the blizzards gone," Nibutani said

"How?"Yuuta asked

"The door thawed, then we got my locksmith to unlock the door, simple" Dekomori replied

"Well, we better be going."Yuuta said grabbing Rikka's hand and walking out towards home.

Halfway there, Rikka started talking."We need more alone time like _that_ "Rikka said, in a slightly suggestive and sexy tone.

"WHAT!?" Yuuta said, shocked at her new he looked at her.

Rikka giggled"You're so naive"Rikka said running ahead smiling

'Like you are one to talk' Yuuta said as he chased her all the way home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMG I love how good this came out!  
My best fluff yet

see ya next chapter


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayal at Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own chuunibyou

Authors note: I apologize for the long wait But fear not, the next chapter of Dreams do come true is here and ready to be read.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6: Betrayal at Christmas

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usually the last day of school would be a happy day, a day of rejoice of another successful year, whether or not someone had a bad or good year, it was happy. But for the Far Eastern Magic Nap Society of Summers, it was sad.

In the club room shared by the same society, Rikka, Yuuta, Dekomori,& Nibutani were all helping Kumin, a 'founding' member of the club, pack up all the napping supplies she kept in the clubroom.

"I'm going to miss this room"Kumin thought out loud as she stuff a pillow into her suitcase"When the windows are open, it gives out a breeze that blows through the entire room"

"The only reason this rooms so comfortable is because of my level 9 comforting spell that i use in here."Rikka said picking up a blanket and handing it to Kumin

"Since when did you get that power?" Yuuta asked folding up another blanket

"A month ago" Rikka answered "Servant showed it to me"

'Indeed I did master" Dekomori answered"When we got the table heater I was determined to harness the power comfort and bought this" Dekomori explained pulling out a handheld fan"

"Right…."Yuuta replied shaking his head

5 minutes later

"All of your things are packed up Kumin-Senpai" Nibutani said handing Kumin a cardboard box and her suitcase

"Thank you all for helping"Kumin thanked bowing to her fellow club members"I'll be leaving now"

She stated starting to walk out the door but a boy by the name of Isshiki stopped her.

"KUMIN SENPAI, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"Isshiki begged holding on to one of Kumin's legs"YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME"

"It's okay….. Whoever you are….I'll be at the christmas party"Kumin assured Isshiki"But I really must be going"she said walking out the door

"Why won't anyone recognize me?" Isshiki wondered out loud.

"Maybe you should start off by looking like Isshiki,"Yuuta stated walking out the door along with Kumin and the others.

"What do you mean?"Isshiki said too faintly for anyone to hear. He looked around confused and found a mirror and looked into it."AHHHH, Who the heck is that?"

He saw his overly tanned bald self, stood up, clenched his fist and ran out, determined to get rid of his non Isshiki like appearance.

Just outside of the front doors of the school were the same five people who just left the clubroom.

"Oh that reminds me, where are we going to have our christmas party at?"Nibutani asked "My place is still unavailable"

"We can just have it at Dekomori's house again, right?"Yuuta asked looking at Dekomori for an answer.

"No can do Dark Flame Master, my parents didn't like the mess we made last christmas"Dekomori explained

"Don't call me that" Yuuta said bonking her on the head

"We can have the ritual at my base"Rikka stated but instead got a reply of another chop to her head "What was that for"

"Don't put our place for grabs because my parents are coming over for a couple of days again" Yuuta stated

"Since I'm moving out of my house, my house is also too busy"Kumin said "So where are we going to go?"

"NYAHAHAHAHA" a voice pierced through the air "I've come to save the day once again!"

"Shichimiya?"Yuuta called out "What are you doing here?"

"I overheard your predicament" the devil girl explained standing on a bench nearby the 5 friends"My base is perfect for your holiday celebrations"

"Are you sure?"Yuuta asked "Won't your parents mind?"

"No, They are out of town for christmas."Shichimiya replied"Plus, I don't have anything else to do anyways."

"Ok, then it's settled, we meet at Shichimiya's place at 4:00 on christmas evening"Nibutani stated"Everyone okay with that?

"Sure"

"Yeah"

"No problem"

Everyone in there own seperate directions.

Walking side by side, Yuuta turned to Rikka."Hey, I haven't ever been to her house,...at least since it's been hers"he started"Do you think it could handle a party?"

"Yes, Her base is opportune for the celebrations of christmas"Rikka replied"It's big, organized and the cooler is always full of mana replenishers!"

"Good, so no worries about going there then"Yuuta stated sighing in relief

"Yeah no worries."Rikka said uncertainly, worried about her boyfriend in the house of an ex love interest (Which was one sided)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10 days before the christmas party

Malls.

The most visited place during december.

Filled with people who need to buy christmas presents for loved ones.

One of those people is Yuuta, who has bought all of his friends their presents except one.

Perhaps the most important one of all. Rikka.

Yuuta looked around until he found a map of the mall.' _Okay so I'm here….so the place I'm looking for is this way'_ Yuuta thought

Yuuta checked his bag, checking off everyone's gifts.

' _Dekomori? Check. Isshiki? Got ? Done. Nibutani? Accounted ? Bought. Shichimiya? Yes. Okay got all the presents, well all but Rikka's.'_

Yuuta looked around locating the shop. The shop was old and at the edge of the shopping center with graffiti on the sides,' _It looks abandoned,'_ Yuuta thought to himself. He looked up to see it was called Jo's Jewelers. Gathering his courage Yuuta walked into the store. Compared to the outside of the building the inside was pristine. He looked at all the jewelry inside the glass cabinets, marveling at the necklaces and in awe of the rings.

He walked up to the counter where a middle aged man was working the counter looking at a diamond through a magnifying glass checking for imperfections in the had jet black hair with a small bit of gray forming. His eyes were blue and was a tall man around 6 foot 7 inches tall.

"Hello?" Yuuta asked trying to get his attention. The man looked up from his work, looking surprised.

"Oh sorry didn't notice you there, I don't get many customers so you surprised me."The man said"Names Jo Ohmiya"

"Hey, I was wondering if you do custom orders?" Yuuta asked Jo.

"Sure, It will cost extra, but what did you have in mind?" Ohmiya asked.

Yuuta slid him a piece of paper."Oh, someone special huh?"

"I guess you could say that." Yuuta replied"Can you do it?

"Sure it will be ready in about 5 to 8 days, is that okay?" Jo asked.

"Exactly what I !" Yuuta replied "I got a question"

"Go ahead, shoot."

"Why do you not have a lot of customers, I mean this seems like quality jewelry."Yuuta asked

"Well, I started this with my dad, then it was called Ohmiya jewelers"Jo started"We were really successful,I mean you should have seen it. This place was filled to the brim with customers.

"What happened?"

"This mall happened, we were here for years before it came up, they built one of the multi location jewelry shops with those high price commercials. Plus with the higher amount of people, Crime became a norm around here, It started as a bit of graffiti but eventually we almost got robbed. My dad tried to stand up to the criminal to protect me and the shop but ended up with a bullet in his head."Jo said tearing up"Sorry I shouldn't do this in front of you."

"You run this place yourself?"

"Yeah why?"

"I could help fix this place up and I have a couple of friends who would be happy to have a job here"

"I like your initiative, fine starting after christmas you work here!"Jo said shaking Yuuta's hand

"I'll put in a little more effort into your order than usual just for you!"

"Thanks, I gotta go, Bye!

"Bye"

Christmas Day

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Shichimiya's Place)

' _So I got the christmas tree, decorations, all the presents(Pre- delivered on christmas eve) are under the tree, and food!'_ Satone check off in her head

*RING*

' _Finally'_ Shichimiya thought running to the door.

"Merry christmas Shichimiya!"Yuuta greeted letting himself and Rikka in

"Yes, merry SnowAngel day"Shichimiya replied smiling

"Snow angel day?" Yuuta asked confused.

"Yes, Yuuta , for angel hunters like Sophie, Your so called christmas is actually the perfect day to catch the dreaded snow angels"Rikka answered matter in fact was wearing the same dress from the aquarium date.

"I shouldn't have asked"

*Ring*

"Oh the rest of the guests are here" Satone said running off to the door

"I brought the booze!"Nibutani yelled running in with a case of beer

"..."

"NIBUTANI WE AREN'T EVEN OLD ENOUGH TO DRINK YET"Yuuta yelled.

"Don't get your panties in a wad, a little won't hurt you"Nibutani answered as if it was normal to have booze at this age

"The devel liquid, I will not partake in such an evil doing"Rikka stated(Authors Note:Sorry, No cute drunk Rikka, for now at least)

"Devel liquid? I want some of that!" Satone said grabbing one of the beers."It will boost my mp 10X"

"Why not?" Yuuta said turning a new leaf toward the idea.

"I wanna try it too!" Dekomori said reaching for one

"Oh no, you can't have this, it's only for big kids" Nibutani said putting it out of Sanae's reach.

"I'll show you little girl" Dekomori said flailing her hair at Shinka.

*A bit later*

"Can we open our presents now?" Dekomori begged

"Yeah, good idea servant, I want to Yuuta to open mine first!"Rikka added

"Okay, okay let me get it."Yuuta replied grabbing his present from Rikka.

Unwrapping it he found a model German pistol, The Luger

"Wow, thanks Rikka this is so cool."

"Lucky"Dekomori said

"Now can I open mine?" Rikka asked

"Sure Rikka,Here"Yuuta said handing her the small present.

Unwrapping it she found a small box.

Opening it she found at two part necklace made out of a giant amethyst

It was two halves of a heart on saying Dark Flame Master the other said Wicked Lord Shingan.

"You see I wear The one that says Wicked Lord Shingan and you wear the other on and when they connect they form the words underneath, FOREVER"

"Oh, Yuuta its wonderful"Rikka said hugging Yuuta.

"Only the best"

"That's so cute" Kumin said

"I love you Yuuta"

"Love you too"

*A little later*

*gag* "I hurt all over"Dekomori stated about to hurl

"I told you, You are too small to drink"Shinka stated leading her to the restroom

"I'm coming with"Rikka stated running after them "I can use my healing powers."

*A bit later*

"I Think I am going to go home" Kumin said"I am too tired"

"You're always tired" Yuuta stated

"How about I walk you home Kumin senpai?"Isshiki asked

*A Moment later and a few beers for Shichimiya and Yuuta later*

"You know what Yuuta"Shichimiya asked "Its been 30 minutes without the*burp* others, and I'm bored."

"What do you w-want me to do *cough* about it"Yuuta asked also a bit drunk

"Entertain me" Satone said scooching closer to Yuuta

"How"Yuuta asked

"I'll show you" Satone said seductively

(Authors note: Here is where you start hating me)

Shichimiya then firmly planted her lips on Yuuta's

(Remember they are drunk not idiots)

Allowing the advance fully, Yuuta pushed on Satone's shoulder pushing her onto the couch with him on top to deepen the kiss.

"YUUTA!"A voice yelled

Yuuta sprung up seeing Rikka there crying

"YUUTA THE CONTRACT IS OVER,I'M DONE"Rikka yelled throwing her necklace on the ground

"Wait, Rikka!"

And that's when it all went black,who knew that umbrella could actually hurt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I Know that was not what you expected but there had to be an obstacle in the way of our couple, and this one was binge drinking of alcohol.

Thanks for all the Reviews Appreciate you guys


	7. Chapter 7: Lost and Found

Authors note:

Hey guys, after a year long hiatus, i'm back with this new chapter. I left you guys on a bit of a cliffhanger and probably left on a note that shocked the viewers. I'm so happy that i am getting so many reviews. Anyways here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own chuunibyou

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7: Lost and Found

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"RIKKA" Yuuta shouted running down the street. "RIKKA WHERE ARE YOU".

He took a look around and there she was sitting on the railing of a bridge.

"RIKKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Yuuta yelled running over to her

"Ending it" Rikka exclaimed pushing herself off the bridge toward the concrete.

"NOOOOO" Yuuta shouted running faster to catch her. He tripped and fell on his face

When he got up he realized he was on the floor by his bed. " Just a dream" he said, relieved.

It has been 3 days since that terrible christmas day. The day he made a terrible mistake to get drunk and kiss satone. 'I was drunk, but still what was I thinking' Yuuta thought while walking out of his bed room. He took a look around the house. It has been empty since then due to Yuzuha being on a vacation with the family. Yuuta chose not to go due to having to resolve some issues. Rikka never came home that night, or the next night or the night after that.

'She could be staying with Sanae or Nibutani, maybe I should check with her before I go on a massive search for Rikka' Yuuta thought as he looked at the clock.'Its 10 am' he realized. Yuuta has a job to do. He has to help at Jo's Jewelry shop.

He went into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He made eggs and toast. A simple breakfast since he wasn't in the mood to make himself something extravagant.

Yuuta then started his way over to his new job that he started the day after christmas. He was a cashier. But since there weren't any more than 4 customers a day, Yuuta spent his free time there to be taught the art of jewelry from Jo. He would show Yuuta all the different type of cuts of diamonds and different types of gems that can be used in jewelry.

It was really interesting to Yuuta, except for the most part, his mind wandered to a certain girl that has been gone from his life for the past few days.

"... And that's the most popular cut of the ruby gem" Jo exclaimed looking up from his jewel.

"Hey are you even listening Yuuta?"

"For the most part yes" Yuuta replied scratching his head with a forced smile "I'm just tired, that's all"

"Is there something wrong?" Jo asked " I will not have an emotionally drained employee on my team"

"It's just a problem with Rikka" Yuuta answered " It shouldn't affect my work though."

"What kind of problem?'

"This kind of problem" Yuuta took out the half of the necklace that was supposed to be around Rikka's neck right now but was instead back in his hands.

"Oh no, what did you do?" Jo inquired worried that maybe he didn't make it good enough

"Long story" Yuuta answered sweat dropping "I honestly don't want to talk about it, it's confusing enough as is"

"Fair enough"

*6 hours later*

"See you later Mr. Ohimya" Yuuta said while walking out of the store.

'I'm gonna stop by Sanae's house on the way, maybe Rikka is there and we can just talk this out' Yuuta decided making a turn towards her mansion.

*15 minutes later at Sanae's mansion*

Yuuta walked up towards the huge front door of Sanae's house and knocked three times.

Around 2 minutes later, she opened the door.

"Why is the Dark Flame master doing at my doorstep?" Dekomori questioned eyeing him up to find the answer "Is there some sort of emergency?"

"I guess you could say that" Yuuta replied "I haven't seen Rikka for 3 days, and she hasn't shown up at home either. I was wondering if you have seen her".

"Master is missing?" Sanae gasped "We must form a search party at once"

"I was just about to check with Nibutani" Yuuta explained " Maybe she's seen Rikka"

"Why would my master not come to see Mori Summer instead of her own servant" Dekomori wondered " I doubt that she would know anything"

"I guess you are right" Yuuta admitted "But I must check all possibilities, otherwise I might never be able to clear this up"

"I'll accompany you on this mission of most importance" Sanae exclaimed " You'll need my tracking skills."

Yuuta facepalmed " I guess you can come, just don't be so obnoxious"

"Hmph, I'm never obnoxious, just outspoken" Dekomori replied defensively

"Sure you are, let's get going before it gets dark" Yuuta said looking up into the fading skyline.

*10 minutes*

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Geez, you don't have to bang on my door." Nibutani exclaimed opening the door " I have a doorbell you know"

"This is a matter of most importance" Sanae yelled " Give up all the information on the whereabouts of Rikka, fake Mori Summer"

"The whereabouts of Rikka?" Nibutani asked bewildered "I don't know, why?"

"She's in danger" Dekomori exclaimed

"No she's not, its just that noone has seen her for a couple of days" Yuuta explained

"But she lives with you, wouldn't she have to come home eventually." Nibutani asked

"I'm not sure she wants to anymore" Yuuta answered

"I'll help you look if you want me to" Nibutani offered

"That would be great" Yuuta replied

"We don't need the help of this faker" Dekomori complained

"Oh, shut up" Nibutani said hitting Sanae on the head " I'm coming whether you like it or not."

"Ow" Sanae exclaimed rubbing the spot she was hit in

"She wouldn't be at Satone's place so I'm all out of ideas" Yuuta said " I've checked the school under our bridge and even called Kumin but with no luck."

"This might be a long shot but what about Isshiki" Nibutani wondered "He would be the last place we would look so wouldn't it be possible that she would go there since we probably would never check there"

"You think so?" Yuuta asked

"Yeah, it's a possibility" Nibutani replied

"If thats the case then we must proceed in a hurry" Sanae yelled out marching off

"Thats the wrong direction" Yuuta corrected " Its this way"

"Oh" Dekomori exclaimed turning around to follow Yuuta.

*10 minutes later*

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Isshiki, are you in there?" Yuuta shouted knocking on his door

"ONE SECOND" Isshiki replied running to the door and opening it.

"Isshiki you wouldn't happen to know where Rikka is do you" Yuuta asked

"Umm….. of course not hehehe" Isshiki responded looking to the side

"That didn't sound convincing" Nibutani observed

Sanae grabbed his collar"If my master is in there then yo-"

 _ **BLAM**_

"Um, what was that" Yuuta asked

"ITS NOTHING" Isshiki yelled trying to shut the door but Nibutani put her foot in the door so he couldn't

"We are coming in" Nibutani exclaimed pushing isshiki out of the way so the group could come in to investigate.

 _ **BLAM**_

"Ouch" Said a familiar voice from inside another room

Yuuta walked up to the door and opened it.

There she was, trying to escape through the window, but the window closed on her so she was stuck. Yuuta helped Rikka out of the window and back inside. Rikka sat down on the floor and stared at Yuuta.

"What are you doing here" Yuuta asked reaching out his hand to help her up

"I came here to avoid you, you traitor to the wicked eye" Rikka explained taking his hand to get up. She then sat down on the bed. " And I would like you to leave my presence"

"Not until we get this straightened out" Yuute said sitting down next to her.

"Theres nothing to talk about, you violated our contract" Rikka said turning her head away in disgust

"I wasn't myself" Yuuta said trying to figure out a way to put it " I was under a spell called alchohol"

Rikka looked up at Yuuta. " You didn't want to enter a contract with Satone?: she asked " It was all because of a spell"

"Of Course, you know I only have eyes for you" Yuuta replied smiling

"I believe you, but one more time and ill banish you from this world" She replied

Yuuta laughed " Ill keep that in mind" he said "Does this mean we can still be -" He was cut off by a soft feeling on his lips. A few seconds later they broke the kiss and walked out of the room holding hands.

"Well I guess everythings back to normal" Nibutani stated

Yuuta and Rikka smiled and nodded as the walked out of Isshikis house to their own

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for it being over a year late but school and i just got out of the


End file.
